Jinx, You Owe Me a Truffle
Some of this is true, some of it is not. You decide whats what. Chapter One (Rachel's POV) I went completely still and quiet. I couldn't allow my eyes to blink. He was coming. He knew I was here. He was going to find me... "Hey Rachel (Maiden), why are you up in a-" I screamed and fell out of the tree. "Tree," the person finished. I looked up, dizzy. My best friend Sydney (TPYLE) was standing above me, with her hands on her hips. "Oh my gosh, Sydney don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, dusting myself off. She rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Let me guess, you were spying on Brianna and Bailey," she guessed. "What? Of course not!" I insisted, reaching for my black backpack that got stuck in the tree. She raised her eyebrow, seeing through my lie. I hung my head. "Yes," I admitted. She reached up and grabbed my backpack that, me being so short, I couldn't reach. "He's really gonna break you're wrist if you keep it up, you know." She said and tossed me my backpack. I miss it and it lands on the ground "Yeah right, Mr. Smith wouldn't allow it." I tell her. I pick up my backpack and put it over my shoulders. "You remember when he threatened us and he didn't do anything about it." Sydney reminds me of the time she simply asked Bailey a question about his name and he told her to shut up and stay out of his buisness. As soon as she finished talking, guess who walked up! None other than the couple themselves. "Hey Brianna," Sydney and I say in unison. "Hey Bailey..." We muttered. "Hey guys!" Brianna exclaimed, waving. Bailey grimaced, trying to show his face that girls think is "highly attractive." "Stop trying to flirt with us, dude," I replied. "We're not interested." Bailey fake barfed. "Ew, why would I want to flirt with YOU dorks. Come on Brianna, we're leaving!" he gagged, grabbing her hand and taking her away. "Bye guys," she replied, waving. "Baby," I mumbled. "Sham-Wow now..." Sydney muttered Chapter Two That was chappy one! How did everyone like it? This is Sydney (Tpyle) by the way. On with chappy two! (Sydney's P.O.V) "The word is 'Anthropology' Miss Chance." Deep breath. If I made it this far I can get this word. "A-N-T-H-R-A-P-O-L-O-G-Y" There are groans from the seating section of our grade. "I'm sorry, that is incorrect." I nodded and exited the stage. Backstage, everyone who was elimenated in earliar rounds of the Spelling Bee sit around in avaliable chairs. My best friend Rachel was sitting on a chair, acting like it wasn't a big deal. I sat next to her. Rachel had gotten out on the third round because she didn't study. After a long pause, Rachel looked at me and simply said, "What's up?" I sighed, and knew that we were supposed to keep our mouths shut, but I was tempted to go into a conversation with Rachel. "So, do you think Annabeth will win?" I asked. "No," Rachel said quickly. I rolled my eyes. Rachel hated Annabeth in the PJO books, so just because her name was Annabeth, she didn't like her. "You just don't like her because of her name," I insisted. "No, she's a little goody-two shoes!" Rachel insisted. That was when the last remaining boy up in the Spelling Bee got kicked off. "OK, there's only one person left!" Our principal Mrs. Happ exclaimed, all happy like. Guess what? That last person was Annabeth. Rachel sighed heavily. "Hey, I won third place last year," Rachel replied, crossing her arms. "I got a place higher than Annabeth last year." All of a sudden, a girl two years younger than us started to cry. "See, that's because of Annabeth!" Rachel replied. I sighed. Chapter Three ﻿(Rachel's POV) I climbed up the steps. There was only one, but it seemed to be an entire staircase. I slowly opened the door... "Bark!" My pembroke welsh corgi puppy Nigel barked, jumping on me. "Down, Nigel!" I laughed, falling to the floor laughing. Finally I lightly pushed him off. My body was bathed in a spit bath. Oh well. At least it was Nigel's spit. I put my backpack on the floor, when I heard my phone ring. I looked at it, only to groan. Sydney forgot her stupid math book AGAIN. I answered it, and acted like I didn't know why she was calling. "Hey Sydney!" I said, acting like I was so joyful. "Hey Rachel..." Sydney replied. "Can you tell me the problems in your mathbook?" "Oh yeah, sure, hold on a second," I replied, getting to my backpack and opening it. The only downside was, I forgot it too. I reached for the phone and put it to my ear. "Hey Sydney," I replied. "I forgot my mathbook too." We just prepared ourselves for Mr. Smith's scolding, and his favorite game "playing favorites" with the popular boys.﻿ Those boys being Sam, Nathaniel, Gus, and Brandon. "Crap, we'll see you tomorrow then." She replied and sighed as she hung up the phone. Chapter Four (Sydney's POV) "What do you mean you forgot your mathbook?!" Our homeroom teacher Mr. Smith cried, like we just murdered someone. "That is terrible! Detention for both of you!" Rachel and I groaned as we trudged back to our seats. Right as we sat down, Mr. Smith's all time favorite person walked up to him. And guess what? That person was none other than super star Sam. It looked like he had forgot his mathbook too. "Hey Mr. Smith, I forgot my mathbook," Sam replied. Mr. Smith looked up from his desk. Could this be it? The first day Sam got scolded at? Nope, because Mr. Smith hugged him. "Well, you should start to get to work on it," Mr. Smith replied. Darn it! So close yet so far away... I peered over to see Rachel chatting with Coltin who sits close to her in class. I sighed, and if I was an anime girl, my eyes probably would've turned into hearts. If I was a chibi girl, I would probably start crying a rainstorm of how desperate I was. Of course, how could Coltin fall for one of the least popular girl in school? I sighed again, and then the most annoying brat in the world Brandon started yapping, "Sydney, stop sighing!" I felt like glaring at Brandon, who was a complete idiot. I couldn't even believe he was one of the popular boys, because he was such a brat. When Rachel and I were in elementary school in second grade, he made fun of her brother just because he was mental. "Hey Brandon, shouldn't you be working on your work?" I replied. "Hey Sydney, shouldn't you be working on your work?" he mimicked. "I already have," I replied proudly, showing him the paper. Brandon looked really shocked that someone so unpopular could do that to him, that he cried, "Mr. Smith! Sydney hit me!" Crap. Chapter Five Rachel's POV The room was dark, like a cave. With a towering figure standing above me... His evil eyes staring at me. "Rachel, no writing in detention!" Mr. Smith yelled, snatching my notebook and pencil out of my hands. I crossed my arms and sat in the darkness. "Um Mr. Smith, do you think you can turn on a lamp in here or something?" Sydney asked. "It's really dark in here." Mr. Smith looked up from his book. "No," he growled. Sydney sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. I started to hum Bridge Burning by Foo Fighters. Mr. Smith slammed his book shut and screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO HUMMING!!!!" I swear I thought he blew my hair back, which really made me shut up. But not for long! I knudged Sydney in the arm and made her get my attention. It was like she could read my mind with what I was thinking. Sydney started to hum Beautiful Bride by Flyleaf, and I started to hum Run to The Hills by Iron Maiden. "What are you two doing?" Mr. Smith growled. "Duh, we're humming," Sydney replied. "Let our detention be a bit more fun." I think that really made Mr. Smith mad because he started to growl like an evil sorcerer. Oh well. Even though we got double detention, it was a lot more funner than sitting being bored. Chapter Six Sydney's POV I sat on the bench, waiting for Rachel to meet me at the bus. It was a plain Thursday, nothing was new... Except... A flier for the School Dance! The Dance at school was the freaking scariest thing for me. First of all, I have to wear a dress, second, I have never gotten asked out. Neither has Rachel, which I can kind of reason with. She's sort of crazy. "Hey Sydney!" Rachel called, running for me. "Sorry I'm late, I just entered the art contest at school!" Rachel was so excited she couldn't sit still, so I tried to calm her down. "Oh my taco, this is gonna rock!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her hands out and almost punching me in the face. "OK Rachel, calm down!" I said, patting her in the back. I think I patted her two hard because she fell off the bench and landed on her face... Right before someone's feet. "Hey Rachel," a boy said. Rachel rose her face which had grass all over it. I looked up. It was no one other than Gus, followed by his friend Raul. "What's up?" she asked. "Um, nothing," Gus replied and ran away. "No, Gus! You were supposed to-" I couldn't hear the last part of Raul's sentence because the bus engines roared. "C'mon Rachel," I replied, helping her up. "Let's get on the bus." We got on the bus and sat down in the 2 seat on the right. "What was that about?" I asked Rachel. "What was what about?" She responded. "The thing with Gus." "Oh, I dunno." "What was he gonna ask yooooouuuuu?" I asked her, stressing you. "I don't know," Rachel replied, sounding like Gir from Invader Zim. I burst out laughing, only to be flicked on the arm. I turned my head only wanting to turn away. Another idiot named Brandon was smirking at me like he was the coolest guy in the world. "What the freak?" I yelled at him. "Cuss me out, why don't cha?" He sneered "Freak isn't a cuss." Rachel pointed out. "Yes it is." Brandon replied in a snotty voice, trying to start an argument. I sigh and try to ignore him. It works. Partially. I finally forgot about him, but he kept trying to annoy us by making weird noises and stuff like that. Rachel gets off the bus and waves goodbye. A few stops after that, thank the gods, he got off the bus. Right after that I get off the bus and walk towards my house. Chapter Seven Rachel's P.O.V Ugly. Just ugly. I looked... Ugly. I was wearing an itchy dress that made me look like a million bucks. My hair was put up in a fancy hairdo that looked like what a princess would wear. And worst of all... I was wearing high-heels that blistered the backs of my heels. "I can't go into the gym like... Like this!" I insisted, looking away from my reflection in the gym bathroom mirrors. I wished I hadn't gone to the Dance anyways. A... Popular boy named Gus asked me out, and Sydney said that I would love to go with him. Seriously Sydney? "I might as well make the best of it," I told myself, undoing my hair that my mom had done. She had insisted on doing it, since she says that I do my hair "sloppy," but I really don't care about my appearance. I put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail and took off my horrible high-heels and put on my sneakers I had hid in my backpack. I looked a lot better, but what about the dress. Of course! I put on my grey jacket and zipped it up so no one could see the top of my black/blue dress. I don't like blue at all so it was kinda ugly to me. the only part I liked was the black part I checked my watch. I should meet Sydney in the hall in five minutes. I quickly washed my face and rushed to the hall to meet Sydney. She was wearing a knee length dress that looked like a flame with a blue bottem building up to a yellow top, her black converse, and a thin black sweater. Her hair was in a simple braid. "You look like Katniss with blonde hair." I told her. "Got it made special." She said twirling around. I look at her, like "are you kidding me?" "What? I can't be happy that I got a dress that looks like Katniss's but is shorter?" "Whatever." I said with a hint of jealousy. "Hey Rachel." A voice said behind me. I turned on my heels (quiet literally) to see Gus standing a few feet behind me. "Oh, hey." I said in a drab tone. "You look pretty even with the jacket and sneakers on." He told me. "Whatever." I continue in the same tone. "Well, I should get going!" Sydney said and walked into the gym. Gus held out his hand. "I'm not holding your hand, Gus." I said and he pulls he hand away with a hurt look on his face. "We should go in don't cha think?" He said in his southern drawl. "Fine." I said and crossed my arms. We walked through the double doors. What was inside, blew my mind. Sydney's P.O.V "Woah." Rachel said. "I know right. Totally looks like we're on another planet." I said. There were colorful lights all over the room. A disco ball was hanging above, swirling around. A bunch of teens were dancing around the room, the girls' skirts swirling around. The decorations of the moon, stars and planets floated on wires. Nathaniel stood at a DJ station cranking out popular songs. Hunter (a girl) stood next to Sam, Kourtney was dancing with Coltin, Brandon from homeroom with Maddie, Bailey and Brianna stood by the food table.. Isaiah, Christian, Mason, and Shawn stand alone. Other people with dates were dancing too. There were so many people. Gus held out his hand to Rachel. Without even glancing at him she said, "No, I'm not dancing with you." "Oh c'mon Rachel," I said and pushed her towards Gus. "Get out there and dance!" "Uhhhhhnnnn!" Rachel groaned. Thank the gods, Everlong by Foo Fighters came on and Rachel actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Except... the only downside was that she did her crazy rock dance, but at least she was a bit happier. I was dateless again, so I walked over to the punch bowl to get some punch. Right as I reached for the ladle to put the punch in my paper cup, Bailey dumped his punch on my dress. "Whoops," he said, acting like it was an accident. "My bad!" I stared at the big ugly stain on my dress. Luckily Brianna was walking over with a slice of chocolate cake for Bailey. "Hey Bailey, I got you some ca-" Brianna started but she couldn't finish with Bailey and his empty cup pointed in my direction. "Bailey, what did you do?!" "Nothing, Sydney spilled punch on herself and I was helping her get napkins." Luckily Brianna was smart enogh to realize what had happened. "That's it Bailey, we're over!" Brianna replied, and slapped Bailey. Then she stomped off in her black high-heels. "You're gonna pay for that brainiac," Bailey threatened. "What are you gonna do about it? Cry home to your mommy?" I asked, leaving. "N-No!" "Well then feel the burn, Bailey." I walked over to Rachel who was in a conversation with Gus about Call of Duty or something. "Hey Rachel, can I borrow your jacket?" I asked. Rachel whirled around. "Oh my taco Sydney, you scared me!" she laughed. But then she stopped and stared at my dress. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Bailey spilled punch on my dress." "Um... sure.... I guess you can borrow my jacket... but don't freak out about my top." "What? Why?" I asked. "Because... oh never mind!" Rachel replied, unzipping her jacket. When she took it off, it was a really pretty dress. "Here," she replied, slowly giving it to me. "Thanks Rachel," I replied. "No problem." "Rachel, I really like your dress," Gus replied. "Save it. Now, let's get back to Call of Duty." "Okay." Gus said, with a sad look on his face. Chapter Eight ﻿Rachel's P.O.V. Stiff. Awkward. This was how I walked into my house. Nigel was looking at me like, Wow lady, you're walking like you saw a ghost! Actually I have seen a ghost, DUN DUN DUN! But that's another story. Anyways, Nigel started spazzing out and head-butting my legs, but I was too freaked out to do anything about it. I got my phone out and called Sydney. "Hello?" she replied. "CRAPZOID, SYDNEY!" I yelled. "What?" she asked. "Sam and Hunter!" I cried. "What happened?" she asked. "They freaking kissed!" I yelled. I had a flashback of Sam kissing her! I've had a crush on Sam since third grade, much longer than Hunter! I heard Sydney giggling from the other side of the phone. "What's so funny?" I growled. "You're making such a big deal out of it!" she laughed. "What if I saw Coltin kissing Courtney?" I joked. "Shut up!" she replied. I laughed and we chatted for like, an hour, then we hung up. Chapter 9 Sydney's P.O.V "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed at my little brother, David. "Tee-hee, Sissy. I like apple sauce," David giggled randomly the jumped onto my bed. "GET OUT NOW!" I screamed and he clutched one of my pillows. Just to annoy me, David started singing the song "High School Girls" from Fruits Baskets. I felt like killing Rachel for teaching him how to sing it. Then again, it was funny when he continually sang it during Christmas and Mommo and Poppo's house... Oh well. I finally got him out of my room by dragging the pillow out of the room with him on it and repeatedly kicking the pillow until he got off. I could hear him crying outside my door. "SISSSYYYYY," he cried. "Go away, David!" I yelled. I heard knocking on my window. I turned around. For some reason Rachel was at my window, with her face pressed on there, with her stalker face. I screamed my head off. "Ugh, Sydnaaaayyy it's me, lemme in!" She said. "You have to go through the front door," I said. "No, I need to make a dramatic entrance," Rachel said. "Besides, I don't want David to see me." David LOVES Rachel. I'm not even kidding. "...Alright," I said, wwalking to my window. "But next time it's through the front door or you ain't gettin' in to my house. You know about the wasps that live by my window." I finished, throwing the latch on the window open. Rachel slid the screen up and entered my room. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:MaidenofRock Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Friendship